enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Colonialist Moroccoball
New Kingdom of Moroccoball |nativename = : المملكة المغربية الجديدة|founded = 2030|government = Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Haughty, bigoted, aggressive, selfish|language = Official: Arabic * Darija Berber French Unrecognized: Spanish|type = Arabized Berber |capital = Casablancaball|religion = Islam * Sunni|friends = of good friend meh (sometimes) best friends! weirdo Cool Mediterranean infidel cool tiny thing Iron Kingdomball Kingdom of Laosball Melanesian Federationball Libertarian Republic of Yemenball Celtic Empireball|enemies = FAK YUO FAT STUPID FAKING EUROPENIS FAK YOU TOO U FAT FAKING PIECE OF DESERT SHIT, WESTERN SAHARA IS RIGHTFULLY MOROCCAN Shia infidel retard yuo are just an Indian version of Iran but more tolerant with the west? (mostly) fuck you Fuck you too FUCK YOU THLATH AAAAAAAAAA mehhhh (sometimes) yuo are literally nothing more than a stupid port city|likes = Calling people fat, spreading Islam to irrelevant islands|hates = Being called imperialist|image = Morocco.png}} Colonialist Moroccoball is an empire located in the Maghreb. Morocco borders Algeriaball to the east, Maulinigerball to the south, and across the Strait of Gibraltar, Iberiaball to the north. Overview Morocco is a unitary constitutional monarchy with an elected parliament. The country wields significant influence in both Africa and the Arab world, and is considered a regional power and a middle power. The King of Morocco holds vast executive and legislative powers, especially over the military, foreign policy and religious affairs. Executive power is exercised by the government, while legislative power is vested in both the government and the two chambers of parliament, the Assembly of Representatives and the Assembly of Councillors. The king can issue decrees called dahirs, which have the force of law. He can also dissolve the parliament after consulting the Prime Ministerand the president of the constitutional court. Morocco's predominant religion is Islam, and its official languages are Arabic, Berber, and French, the latter achieving official recognition in 2030. The Moroccan dialect of Arabic, referred to as Darija, and Berber are also widely spoken. Moroccan culture is a blend of Berber, Arab, Sephardi Jews, West African and European influences. Foreign Relations Africa * [[Egyptball|'Egyptball']]: Egypt and Morocco share great relations, both being western-aligned countries, majority Sunni and established trade through the Mediterranean. ** Egypt has an embassy in Casablanca and a consulate in Rabat ** Morocco has an embassy in Alexandria and consulates in Cairo and Aswan * [[Maulinigerball|'Maulinigerball']]: Relations have been strained after the recent dispute over the Western Sahara region of Mauliniger. Although, both nations have some established economic trade and are both majority Sunni nations. Americas * [[Eastern States of Americaball|'Eastern States of Americaball']]: Morocco and ESA enjoy great relations and have been considered to be friends ever since The United States broke away and was recognized by Morocco’s predecessor. Morocco is recognized as ESA’s one of two closest allies in Africa, the other being Egyptball ** ESA has an embassy in Casablanca ** Morocco has an embassy in New York City and a consulate in Washington D.C. Asia Europe Oceania Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Africa Category:North Africa Category:Islam Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Maghreb Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Monarchy